SM University
by noxmine
Summary: EXO galau mau ambil jurusan apa di Universitas SM. Lalu, datanglah Super Junior.


EXO galau mau ambil jurusan apa di Universitas SM. Lalu, datanglah Super Junior.

**Main cast & Additional Cast:**

**EXO**

**Super Junior**

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any money out of this fanfiction but I'm presenting SM University as a fanfic of mine.**

Sesungguhnya, nama kelas mereka adalah XII B. Tapi para gadis-gadis diluar sana memanggil mereka berduabelas dengan sebutan EXO. Selain karena tampang yang diluar batas kewajaran manusia, _skill _yang mumpuni di bidang kesenian sehingga terkadang mereka dikira _boyband, _para pemuda ini juga senang-senang saja dipanggil seperti itu. _Indeed_. Tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu di sekolah khusus cowok, siapa sih yang tidak senang dieluk-elukkan yang bukan oleh kaum gender mereka sendiri?

Suatu hari, Suho, sang ketua kelas, memberikan satu lembar kertas untuk masing-masing orang.

_**FORMULIR PENDAFTARAN MAHASISWA BARU**_

_**UNIVERSITAS SM, KOREA**_

Begitu yang tertulis di header kertas tersebut. Dengan tinta merah, menggunakan font Times New Roman dan size 36 disertai bold serta underline, frase tujuh kata tersebut sanggup membuat sebelas kantung hormon berjalan terpekur diluar dugaan. Termasuk si imbisil paling muda di kelas, Sehun.

"Oke." Suho menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya untuk menarik perhatian sekelas. "Formulir ini di kasih _sosaengnim_ minggu kemarin, tapi berhubung aku lupa naruhnya dimana dan baru ketemu tadi pagi setelah Aiji—"

Ucapannya tak terlanjut, karena Sehun sudah mengangkat kedua tangan keatas dan bersuara keras sekali, "_to the point_ aja, mas."

Suho pun bete.

"Iye. Bawel lo ah."—"Kata _sosaengnim_ hari ini formulirnya dikumpul, tapi untuk membantu kita memutuskan akan mengambil jurusan apa di universitas SM nanti ("Emang semua bakal masuk SM?"), _no questions please_, bakal ada senior-senior dari universitas SM yang bakal ngasih, em, semacam petunjuk dan wangsit untuk membantu kita memilih jurusan."

Kyungsoo yang sudah terlanjur membuat kapal terbang dari formulirnya mendesah panjang dari sudut kelas. "Kenapa harus kuliah sih?" protesnya. "Emangnya kuliah enak? Nggak lah. _Ending_nya cuman bikin pusing mikirin Tugas Akhir-lah, skripsi-lah, proposal-lah. Elah."

Sebagian dari mereka mengangguk-angguk polos, setengah mengiyakan _statement_ itu sedangkan setengahnya lagi bingung barusan Kyungsoo ngomong apa.

"Ya udah. Terserah kalian mau gimana," kata Suho kalem, "cuman yang jelas, formulirnya harus udah ke kumpul semuanya pas pulang sekolah nanti. Nggak ada tambahan waktu." Pemuda yang memakai bando pink diatas kepalanya itu lalu melangkah ke depan papan tulis. Ada kapur putih di kedua tangannya menemani kertas formulirnya yang masih mulus. "Oke. Kita isi sama-sama."

Serempak seluruh anak didalam kelas mengambil bolpoin dari dalam tas masing-masing. Beberapa memilih untuk duduk ditempat biasa mereka duduk, ada juga yang nongkrong di jendela, dua dari mereka (Sehun dan Tao) memilih duduk didekat kaki Suho didepan papan tulis—membuat ketua kelas mereka gerah setengah mati karena dibuntutin dua anak ekor ayam kurang gizi.

"Oke. Yang pertama. Nama." Ia mengambil bolpoinnya dan menulis seraya bergumam, "Kiiim—Juuun—Myuuun."

_Srek srek._

"Dah?"

Terdengar koor 'Udeeeeh' dan 'Nyiiiip' bergaung di kelas itu. Suho manggut-manggut. Ia berpikir ternyata teman-teman sekelasnya sangat mudah diatur, padahal sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan selama itu tak ada yang menurutinya selain Kyungsoo.

"Kedua. Tempat tanggal lahir." Sekali lagi ia bergumam, "Seoul dua dua Mei."

_Srek srek._

Begitu terus siklusnya. Dari kolom nama, tempat tanggal lahir, prestasi, hingga hobi dan gaji orangtua, Suho mengawal para teman-temannya untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran. Hingga tibalah saatnya di kolom jurusan, tidak ada yang berani memulai untuk menulis.

"Ada yang punya saran nggak aku harusnya ngambil apa?" tanya Suho.

Kris yang duduk paling belakang, kedua kaki diangkat ke atas meja dan mulut monyong karena meletakkan pensil di spasi antara bibir dan hidung, berujar malas, "hobimu apa?"

"Umm…" Suho berpose berpikir. "_Watching people?"_

"Kalo gitu Psikologi," kata Kris yakin.

"Tapi gue nggak doyan psikologi," sanggah Suho.

"Tapi lo suka mantengin orang kan? Psikologi tuh kayak gitu. Orang-orang dipantengin, terus dikomentarin deh."

Suho pun cengo.

"Aduh. Gue galau mau milih apa," seloroh Sehun dari lantai.

"Sama, bro," timpal yang lain.

"Milih tipe cewek aja susah apalagi jurusan," curhat Kris.

Ketika dua belas anak Adam itu tengah galau, kegiatan mereka terhenti saat pintu kelas bergeser terbuka dan menampilkan wali kelas mereka, Lee Sooman. Pria paruh baya tersebut masuk kedalam kelas dengan iring-iringan beberapa pemuda (total tiga belas orang setelah Suho menghitung menggunakan sempoa).

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Lee Sooman berujar dari meja guru. Suho sudah disuruhnya duduk. Tiga anak yang nangkring di pinggiran jendela nyungsep karena kaget. Dua sisanya, Sehun dan Tao, tidak kelihatan oleh pria itu karena berposisi lebih rendah dibawah meja.

"Saya pikir Suho sudah memberitahukan perihal batas akhir pengumpulan formulir pendaftaran masuk SM." Serempak seluruh siswa menjawab 'ya' dengan lugas, tapi diam-diam beberapa dari mereka ingin melaporkan keteledoran Suho yang lupa memberikan kertas itu tepat waktu pada mereka. "Nah," lanjut Sooman, "hari ini kita kedatangan tamu khusus dari SM, yakni para senior yang mewakili satu dari tiap departemen yang ada di SM. Mereka akan mempresentasikan kelebihan departemen yang mereka bawa dan bapak harap dengan itu bisa membantu kalian untuk memutuskan mengambil departemen apa. Paham?"

Terdengar lagi suara serempak 'ya'. Sehun dan Tao mulai kram dibawah meja.

"Nah, kepada saudara-saudara dari SM, silahkan. Saya tinggal dulu." Pria itu lantas keluar dari dalam kelas dengan iring-iringan mata yang memandang.

Ada kesunyian yang meliputi selama beberapa detik setelah wali kelas EXO itu keluar. Suho, yang sebagai ketua kelas ingin mengambil alih kelas, tapi ia keburu kagok karena tiga belas pemuda dihadapannya ini berstatus lebih senior.

Tapi, seorang dari mereka memutuskan untuk memulai dialog. "Baiklah. Apa kabar adek-adek? Sehat?"

Lagi-lagi, (bahkan bagi EXO sendiri pun mereka sudah bosan), ada timpalan kata 'ya' bergema menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Bagus." Orang itu menepuk kedua tangannya dengan bersemangat dan tampilan ceria tersetel diwajahnya. "Seperti yang bapak Sooman katakan tadi, kedatangan kami kesini adalah untuk mempromosikan departemen yang ada di SM. Semoga dengan ini bisa membantu kalian untuk lebih selektif lagi dalam hal memilih. Tentunya bukan hanya wanita yang harus diselektifkan, departemen pun kalian harus selektif. Betul?"

Ogah-ogahan EXO menjawab, "betuuuul." Walaupun bete juga mereka dijadiin sarang curhat oleh senior ini.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan nama saya Leetuk. Adek-adek sekalian bisa memanggil bang Tuk. Abang ini ketua senat di SM. Departemen abang adalah . jadi, siapa nama abang?"

"BANG TUUUUKK…"

"Pintar." Leetuk tersenyum semakin lebar. "Promosi akan dilakukan per-departemen dan satu-satu. Adek-adek siap?"

"YAAAAA…"

Maka, dimulailah promosi.

**tbc**


End file.
